REGALO A LO MUGGLE
by capandres
Summary: NEVILLE DECIDE LO QUE ES CONVENIENTE PARA SU FAMILIA. QUIERE COMPRAR UN TELEVISOR. ONE SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya estarán cansados de saber, la rubia súper millonaria J.K Rowling es la dueña de todo este mundo fantástico y espectacular, del cual me sirvo para gastar mis pocas horas de ocio escribiendo y apoderándome de esta forma de unos personajes que prácticamente sirven para todo. Así mismo no ganó un solo Galeón haciendo esto, solo "Diversión in Extremis" y no pretendo de ninguna manera afectar la originalidad o valor de los personajes reales.****

* * *

**Regalo a lo Muggle.**

Aunque desacostumbrado a mezclarse con los Muggles, Neville una tarde decidió ante el pedido de su esposa y su hija salir a comprar uno de esos aparatos que proyectaban imágenes y se denominaban televisores. La decisión aunque precipitaba se presentaba ideal para practicar las antiguas artes Muggles; sin embargo las tiendas gigantescas amilanaron al joven hombre, quien afortunadamente dio con un almacén gigantesco cuyos aparadores estaban llenos de cientos de imágenes en movimiento.

Señor, este televisor que esta viendo ahora es de última generación. Un experto vendedor se había aprovechado de la inocente y perturbada mirada de Neville. – además es High Definition, o en otras palabras, alta definición, como es la televisión hoy en día. Olvídese de esos televisores con tubos catódicos, esos están mandados a echar a la basura.

Si, pero…

Claro, el vendedor le interrumpió, - Tenemos las marcas mas reconocidas, Sony, Toshiba, Panasonic, en fin, la marca del aparato que desee se le consigue. Además va con dos años de garantía, porque los productos que vendemos son de óptima calidad.

Pero...

Y no se preocupe por la forma de pago, aquí recibimos efectivo, cheques y todas las tarjetas, master card, dinners club, así como un sinnúmero de tarjetas de bancos. Ah claro, el hombre habló al Neville tratar de interrumpirlo, - También tenemos un sistema estupendo de crédito directo para que se lleve una de estas hermosuras a casa.

Neville se palpó el bolsillo del pantalón para comprobar que el dinero seguía allí. Lo había cambiado en Gringotts junto a un folleto instructivo que hablaba de cómo manejar el dinero Muggle y no parecer principiante.

¿Entonces que ha pensado caballero?

No sabía si debía preguntarle eso, la verdad es que había estado más pendiente de las imágenes que brotaban de más de un centenar de televisores puestos en un solo canal que a las palabras que aquel vendedor le había dicho.

Solo una pregunta.

Dirá usted. El vendedor tenía la certeza de su venta

¿En los televisores solo se ven ese tipo de imágenes?

El vendedor desconcertado no supo que decirle y estuvo un par de segundos tratando de comprender lo que quería decir.

No comprendo…

Bueno… Neville se abochornó, - Ese tipo de imágenes.

El vendedor volvió su vista y vio a un par de hombres golpeándose con sillas y escaleras; sangre manaba de muchas partes de sus cuerpos. Era uno de esos programas de lucha libre donde la violencia era terriblemente fuerte.

Pues… Aquel hombre entonces observó a Neville atentamente, y comprendió que había algo extraño en él. No era su ropa o acento, sino algo que no supo descifrar. – Hay muchos programas como este¿Si es eso lo que quería saber?

Neville entonces le estrechó la mano y salio del almacén. Estaba a punto de cometer un gran error.

* * *

Querido…. ¿Y el televisor? Luna no entendía muy bien porque Neville había llegado con dos cajas llenas de libros.

Bueno, creo que dijiste que deberíamos estar más informados del mundo Muggle, y mira, Le mostró muchos títulos, - Todos estos libros fueron escritos por ellos y entonces nos mantendremos al tanto.

Pero… le prometiste un televisor a Nicole¿Recuerdas?

Si, pero no creo que sea conveniente. ¿Para que un aparato Muggle si podemos saber de ellos por medio de simples libros? además, Neville tomó de la cintura a Luna, - Ni tú, ni yo nos criamos con ninguno de esos televisores.

Es cierto… Luna le besó. – Todo lo que tú digas siempre es cierto.

**FIN**

**Capandres **


End file.
